Rewind
by AboveAllHieghts
Summary: A Naruto and Itachi one shot based off the song Rewind by Asia Cruse


**Author's Note:**_ I may make this into a full story -not sure yet since it depends on you readers. I know my story doesn't make much sense but it is just a short story that was written to a song I was listening to. So there is no real plot really. Just that Naruto and Itachi are in a relationship but Naruto starts to feel that Itachi is moving away from him and decides to talk about it._

* * *

**- Rewind by Asia Cruse -**

* * *

**:: Rewind ::**

"Naruto is there a reason as to why you are simply standing there. Or have you taken up a hobby of staring at walls while I was away?" Itachi asked with a disinterested voice while he turned back around to lock the front door behind him before moving over to living room entrance where the young blonde was standing. He stopped just a foot away; his eyes glanced to the blank cream colored wall before Naruto then to the blonde himself. He was starting to get the feeling something was off since as long as he knew him, he had never acted this way. "What is the point about doing this?" By that he was speaking of the wall staring.

"You and I, toe to toe, eye to eye, go figure..."

Naruto lifted his hand to brush his bangs back while turning around to face the other. He then used his other hand to motion between them, his eyes trained on Itachi's black colored ones. His voice strained with emotion but he wasn't going to brush this chance aside to let the other know of his true feeling of what has been going on between them for the past few weeks; from the small subtle change to the big rift between them. At first he didn't even notice, it was little things here and there that were easy to be unnoted and overlooked but as the days went by he began to pick up on them but he wasn't sure what was going on or what to make of it. The first time he noticed it was at the dango stand that was just two blocks down from the ramen shop. He noticed that Itachi's eyes flickered with confusion before settling back to their normal impassive stare; but either way Naruto knew the unvoiced question and with a sudden surge of anger answer the question with a good shove of his hands against the older male's chest. "Finding out our loves a lie, that's what this is about."

Itachi's right brow lifted a fraction in surprise and silent question at hearing that. He was not expecting to hear that, not in the least. He stared down into the blue eyes that seemed to be reflecting his own stare back at him. He could see no emotion within their depths. It was as if a barrier of thick ice was preventing him from seeing the emotions and soul underneath. For the first time in a long time he felt uneasy. Itachi wasn't sure as what to say never having been in this situation before but a thought crossed his mind as his brain dissected the last words that were said to him. '_… our loves a lie…_' Is that what Naruto thought? He wasn't sure why but the thought that the one before him indeed thought and felt that way displeased him greatly. And not being one to beat around the bush, he spoke. "Our love is a lie is it? Do you feel that strongly toward that notion?"

"How could you point the finger?"

"Calm down, I am doing no such thing Naruto."

"You tell 'in me to calm down…" Naruto shook his head lightly. He took a step back, eyes hardening as he snapped out with disbelief lacing his voice. "My emotions are in it Itachi!" Why couldn't Itachi ever show his? Maybe then things would be different; they wouldn't be having this conversation for one thing. But then again…He lowered his eyes to rest upon Itachi's black shirt, focusing on the Uchiha symbol that was located dead center upon the clothed chest. His voice became just above a hush as he spoke again; his strong voice weakening a bit which allowed some of the sadness that swelled within his being to be heard. "And I…I'm so offended, cause you played me for the fool."

Itachi's voice slipped out a small amount of confusion from the greater amount of confusion he's been feeling inside since the moment he spotted Naruto staring at the wall. "I played you for the-", however he was cut off before he could finish or even really begin his questioning. It was starting to look like he wasn't going to be able to get a word in edge wise from this point onward. So he settled for just listening for now.

"Think and thin, rain or shine." Naruto settled both his hands upon his hips, his eyes rising to meet Itachi's impassive gaze again once he felt he had his barring back. He had to be strong, no pushing this aside or letting the man before him say anything to sway the topic away like he's done before. He was going to put everything he's felt and wanted to say out in the open, here and no, because if he were to let this brush by again there may not be another chance. Breathing in, he continued on without missing a beat despite the messy order his thoughts were in. "I had your best interest, even in the hard times we had hugs and kisses. Now somewhere along the lines you started acting different." He swallowed lightly, "I never saw it coming. How could I predict it?"

Itachi took a step forward to interject verbally or physically he wasn't sure but either way he was denied the chance once again as Naruto just continued on as if he was on roll or pushing everything out in one go as if a second chance wouldn't appear. And it seemed to him that the later was indeed the case.

"I couldn't change it cause I didn't notice, couldn't make it better if you didn't show it. You used to talk to me but now you just ignore it."

'_Ignore?_' Just what was he ignoring? His mind held no answer to that question and he knew asking the ranting blonde before him wasn't an option. So Itachi was once again forced to hold his tongue as wait for the answer to be given with or without Naruto's knowing. He had a knack of doing that at times.

"Ignoring is not the thing to do, so let's rewind. Take me back to the exact point where I went wrong." Naruto went on talking, his stance changing up to something tense, then edgy to something sullen, then angry. It just seemed to repeat. But he it seemed he wasn't aware of his body langue. "…Packing up and moving out, it's hard for me to see it. Instead of shaping up your shipping; I should have known it. I thought that we had history." He once again motioned between himself and Itachi as he rolled his eyes over the man's face. He couldn't see any sign of emotion upon the other's face, then again he wasn't sure why he was expecting to see any. The only time he ever saw any was when they became a couple and also during actives in their bedroom. He couldn't help the deep sigh that escaped him as sweeter times of theirs that were forever his memory surfaced."Damn I feel so stupid. What am I to do with all the pain I feel inside?" He blinked back the feeling of on-coming tears and steadied himself, his eyes not moving away from Itachi's. "Back and forth I'm asking why the relationship has ended" He paused as he noticed the eldest Uchiha move away from him with enough steps that made it seem like he wanted to walk away. Naruto wasn't going to let him. He wasn't going to let this be brushed off. Itachi had to hear what he had to say. It was his turn to talk and Itachi's to listen. "Please don't walk away cause I'm not finished."

"I am not and I quite aware you are not. I merely wish to sit down." Was Itachi's reply as he continued to move over to the plush couch, taking up a seat upon it with his elbowing resting upon his bent knees and his fingers interlacing as he stared Naruto.

"I'm looking for some answers…"

"Wait a minute, let's press pause for a second." Itachi leaned forward in his seat, his arming coming down cross over the space between his legs. If he let Naruto go on like then there would be no mutual understanding between them and currently he could not understand as to why this was even taking place. What he did understand was that Naruto thought he was either hiding something or drifting way till the only choice for them was to end what they had; or both. He did not want that. Despite what many thought be indeed fact love the blonde standing before him. It took a bit for himself to admit it and a longer for him to say anything to Naruto but once he did, he felt heaven underneath his feet. "You have yet to give me the chance to speak for myself. I do believe there are always two sides to a story Naruto and so far we've only heard yours. I do not believe it fair or in favor to skip over my own."

"Why you actin so reckless, disrespect 'in?"

"I have no idea as to what you are trying to get across to me but I believe I have contained the basic of it. You're acting like I expected for us to fall out of love." Itachi took a moment to see the expression upon Naruto's face. "I can assure you that I never expected such a thing for the notion never even crossed my mind until now Naruto. And that is merely because you are saying all this for a reason only you seem understand and know."

"No relationship skips; at least no real and deep ones do." Naruto mumbled as he dropped his arms to just hang by his side.

Itachi leaned back into the couch's backrest, his arms coming up to rest upon the top with his hands hanging off the edge a bit. "I believe ours is so."

And with hearing that being said Naruto felt everything, all the anger, sadness, distress- everything just leave him. He slumped down to the floor, his knees pressing into the carpet as they held the rest of his weight, his shoulders sagging down while his head bowed down a bit. He knew he wasn't making much sense to Itachi with his sudden eruption. He also knew that he wasn't explaining anything to help Itachi understand even though the man should know. But then again it wasn't like Itachi was ever in a love relationship with someone before. He said so himself that he, Naruto was his first. Closing his eyes for a moment he let the silence spread between them for a few moments before lifting up his head, eyes opening to meet cool coal ones. "Let's go back to the beginning..." his voice soft this time around.

Itachi barely shook his head enough for it to be noticed but the slight sway of his long bangs showed that he had done the action. He extended his arms to the blonde before him, his hands scooping Naruto up into his arms and lifting him off the ground so he could be seated upon his lap. Once the blonde was seated he rested his chin the slender shoulder. "If we did that, I would have to be not in love you and I cannot do that. I do not think I can ever fathom that after knowing what it feelings like to be truly loved and to truly love someone else." He turned his head a bit so he was able to plant a kiss upon Naruto's cheek. "I love you Naruto, you alone."

"I love you too Itachi."

-**End-**

**- Rewind by Asia Cruse -**


End file.
